Don't Make A Sound
by CourtneyVincent
Summary: The Doctor and Rose sneak off and get into a very adult situation in a public restroom...


**I wrote this a few months ago and posted it on my Tumblr page... Figured it wouldn't hurt to put it here as well. :]**

Rose would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised to look up at the mirror and see the Doctor's reflection. He was entering the women's restroom, and she quickly spun around to ask him what was going on. "What are you doin' in here?"

"Hush." The Doctor said, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist and pressing a heated kiss to her lips. His tongue instantly found hers, causing a satisfied groan to escape him. After a moment, he pulled away slightly before leaving a trail of kisses across her jawline and up her neck. Once he reached her ear, he pulled back to whisper, his lips barely brushing her skin as he spoke. "You have been teasing me the entire time we've been at that dinner table, Miss Tyler, and I'm not going to stand for it any longer." He nipped lightly at her earlobe before once again trailing kisses back down her neck.

Rose's breath was starting to get heavy as she tried to listen to the Doctor's words, and it was a bit hard to focus when it felt like her skin was lighting on fire everywhere his lips touched. "A little teasing never hurt anyone, you know." She finally managed to get out. She felt him chuckle against her neck, and she couldn't help but smile in response.

"Hurt, no, but you've definitely stirred up another emotion." He pressed another desperate kiss to her lips as he grabbed her hand and guided it down between his legs, showing her exactly what she had stirred up. Rose couldn't hide the audible sound of surprise that made its way through their smashed lips. She pulled back, smirking lightly.

"Yeah, guess I did." She gave her tongue in teeth smile as she slowly moved her hand across the bulge in his pants, enjoying the way his eyes closed and his breath hitched in pleasure. When his eyes opened again, Rose's knees went weak. They were dark and filled with want, and Rose felt a warm flip in the pit of her stomach as his eyes latched onto hers.

The Doctor quickly lifted Rose off her feet, setting her on the bathroom counter and stepping forward to stand between her legs. He ground his hips into her as he gave her another kiss, hoping to relieve some of the tension for both of them. He was rewarded with a soft moan as it left Rose's lips.

"Doctor.." Rose said after a moment, really not wanting to break the spell that was going on, "We can't do this here. Someone might walk in..." She could tell the Doctor was reluctant to pull away from her as he lifted his head and glanced towards the bathroom door.

"Come here then." He said, wiggling his eyebrows as he helped Rose down from the counter. He ushered her into the big stall on the end, quickly turning to pin her against the wall as soon as the door was latched behind them.

Rose was surprised he was being this desperate for her, but she wasn't going to complain. She reached down to unbutton his trousers at the same time he gripped the bottom of her dress and started lifting it up. Just as she was about to push his pants down, she felt his fingers slide into her knickers, seeking out the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive her mad. She paused as his fingers found her clit, her hips automatically arching. She couldn't keep a moan from escaping her throat as his fingers slid in deeper.

"Now, Miss Tyler," He whispered in her ear before pressing a quick kiss to her neck. "We're in a public place and you're going to have to stop that noise." He smiled against her skin before lightly nipping at it, earning a gasp.

"Well let's see how quiet you can be then." Rose smirked as she finally accomplished her goal of sliding down his pants, taking his shaft in hand and slowly working her hand up and down. She was satisfied when a lustful growl emerged from deep in his throat. "Shh." She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

They stayed that way a minute, both of them working each other with their hands, their breaths becoming ragged as they both fought to stay quiet. The Doctor leaned his forehead against Rose's, shutting his eyes tight before snapping them open and pulling away. He grabbed her arm, stopping her hand from continuing it's needy strokes. "This isn't enough." His voice was breathy as he spoke, and Rose felt a chill run down her spine. "I need you. Now."

Without any hesitation, the Doctor quickly gripped Rose's hips, pulling her close against him before catching her eyes with his. "Ready?" He asked, a playful smirk playing on his face. Rose only had just enough time to nod before the Time Lord thrust his hips forward, entering her in one quick motion. A cry came from her mouth at the sudden intrusion, and the Doctor quickly silenced the sound with his lips.

He set his pace quickly, pulling Rose down onto him with each thrust upwards. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly to her as she moved with him, feeling him fill her deeper with every jerk of his hips. She gasped as he slipped his hand between them, letting his fingers rub her clit while he continued to pound into her.

"You have no idea how much I love your fingers." Rose moaned as she leaned her head forward and nipped at his earlobe. The Doctor smiled against her skin as he placed wet kisses along her neck.

"Oh, I'll bet." He smirked as he pulled his head back to look at her.

Suddenly, the door to the restroom opened as a woman entered, and the Doctor met Rose's eyes, warning her to stay quiet. He slowed his pace, but continued moving, his eyes never leaving hers, watching to make sure she wasn't going to make a sound. He started moving his fingers faster, hoping to bring her to the edge of her orgasm before he made it to his. Her breath began to quicken as her eyes slipped shut, and the Doctor knew she was almost there.

The woman entered the stall next to them, and Rose had a new dose of adrenaline run through her with the fear of getting caught. She tried her hardest to keep her breathing quiet as the Doctor's fingers moved against her, and she almost couldn't stifle the moan that rose from her throat as she balanced right on the edge. The Doctor must have sensed her urge to make a sound, because he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, giving a particularly hard thrust as he did so.

"Cum for me, Rose." He whispered against her ear, making sure she was the only one who would hear him. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a muffled cry into the palm of his hand as she followed his command, her body spasming as the Doctor picked up the speed of his thrusts.

A few moments later, the coil that had been tightening in the Doctor's lower stomach snapped, causing him to bury his face in Rose's neck, trying his best to not make a sound himself. He gave a few more jerks of his hips as he slowly came down from his high, and he finally removed his hand from Rose's mouth as he raised his head and met her eyes again.

After a moment, they heard the sound of footsteps making their way to the door, and they watched each other, smiles crossing both their faces. Once they heard the door close, they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just did that." Rose said as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, still letting a few laughs escape.

"Oh, but it was lovely." The Doctor gently moved her hands away before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. After a moment, he looked down, noticing their clothes still halfway off and disheveled. "I think we need to get back out to the resturant." He said, a grin crossing his face. "Our waiter is probably wondering where we got off to."

They both began straightening their clothes, giving each other quick kisses here and there as they did so. The Doctor took her hand as he lead her out of the stall and back towards the door.

"After you, Miss Tyler." He pushed open the door and allowed her to walk out, letting the door swing shut behind him as he followed her.


End file.
